


One Last Time

by Wordseeker



Series: Gabenath stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually only Hawkyura, But something similar can, F/M, Hawkyura, Idea for a scene in Loveater, Short One Shot, gabenath, probably won't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: With the very last plan he had in mind, Hawk Moth was about to set his grand scheme in motion. Too bad it carried a goodbye to the journey he shared with Mayura.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote at school, proceeding what happened in "Reflekdoll" (I still haven't but shh). Hawkyura scene inspired me to write something with this corner of Promiscuous Lovesquare and my theory about Gabriel's wish (erasing an event from the past, which he himself confirmed in "Party Crasher"), along with some kind of realisation, established the shape of it. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, I tried to keep the text in decent quality though.

Last chance. It was his last chance, of that he was sure. No retakes possible, nor plan B. It felt a plan Z on the whole. Hadn't their ventures foundered miserably so many times before, he would hatch another grand plan. But his schemes had only led him to failure. Even with such dependable ally like Mayura, succes just seemed out of reach. Was it the Universe attempting to send him a message?

She was _magnificient. _Standing in the context of that big window, surrounded by white butterflies she conveyed an impression of breathtaking, surreal even. One glance on her magenta eyes was enough to tell she was ready. But was he?

"I must confess," he took few steps forward. "I ran out of ideas. We'll either win or lose forever."

"But-"

"Maybe it's for the best." he broke in. "You're sicker everyday and it was for nothing."

He met Mayura's face changing from balled up to concerned.

"So I guess," she started with tender voice. Quite unexpected itself, just like little trembling as she continued. "whatever will happen, this is the end of it. Of _us_."

That last word occured to him in a form of clunch in his chest.

"The very last performance of Hawk Moth and Mayura."

Her gentle laugh echoed from the cold walls.

"We're bastards, aren't we? Enjoying all of this."

"Wandering in the dark, I was lucky to have you by my side."

Though it couldn't be spotted easily, Hawk Moth noticed her blue cheeks covering with blush. He turned straight to her. Even high heels wasn't helping her - in comparision to him she remained adorably short.

"Too bad I won't remember this. Or...?"

She didn't know exactly how the wish would work. Neither did he.

"Logically speaking, I doubt any of us will. But don't you think it's better this way?"

She had this on her mind, too. They woudn't remember all the ache of past months, she woudn't be ill anymore. Yet...

Every second that had made him and Adrien close, every little "thank you" for her picking him up, every moment when he had built shelter within his arms... will vanish.

Instead, the family will mend. The _real _family. And she... she will return to her simple existence. Neither of them will remember, but happiness of the man standing in front of her was all she needed to accept giving in the new reality.

She sent him pale smile. "I do. We'll be more peaceful, that's for sure."

"Everything will turn back to normal."

For a brief moment only the butterflies' flutter was saving them from complete silence.

"_Nathalie_."

Her eyes widened. He never called her by her real name while transformed. Somehow it caused her heart beating slightly faster.

"I..." Hawk Moth's eyes were pouncing as he was struggling with forming his thoughts into words. At last, he put his gaze on her own eyes and when she desperately tried to remember this blue shade, sincere like never, her lips suddenly met his.

It was nothing and everything she could expect. So soft and... incredibly sad. Damn it, of course their first kiss _had to_ be the kiss goodbye. She couldn't tell if an hour or barely half a minute had passed when they broke apart. Asshole gave her one more thing she wouldn't want to let go and she wasn't even mad at him.

"You're bastard." she grinned.

"You're repeating yourself." he tossed back.

It was selfish and pointless, yes, but... he just had to. They won't remember anyway.

Within a second he felt Mayura's hands on his cheeks. "We _will _succed."

Oh, he will never realise how selfless this woman could be. But it's all for the best.

"Let's get started." she straightened and grabbed her fan. He did the same with his cane.

"One last time."


End file.
